Goliath Awakens
by Tim66
Summary: Long after his battle with James Kirk, Gary Mitchell awakens and contemplates.


DISCLAIMER: All Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

**THE PLACE: PLANET DELTA VEGA**

**STARDATE: UNKNOWN **

With a roar, Gary Mitchell surged out of the grave of his own making, shoving the rocks aside with ease. "Very clever, James," Mitchell announced in his echoing voice. "But now..." Mitchell broke off when he realized that his adversary, James T. Kirk, was nowhere in sight. "James? " he called, but there was no reply. _The fool thinks he can hide from me, _Mitchell thought. _Well, let him play his games. No matter where he goes, I will find him!_

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

The wind howled as Gary Mitchell made his way across the barren surface of Delta Vega. The planet was located near the edge of the galaxy, far from Federation space. It was here that James Kirk had intended to strand his one time friend, after Gary Mitchell has received incredible powers after the _Enterprise_ had made an ill fated attempt to penetrate the barrier at the edge of the galaxy.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Of course, Mitchell has not intended to be stranded, and had fought back, his powers ever increasing. However, despite all that, Kirk had managed to defeat him, with the help of Elizabeth Dehner, who had also received the same powers. In the end, with the use of a phaser rifle, Kirk had buried Mitchell under a ton of rocks. _No doubt he thought he'd killed me, Mitchell thought. However, I was only unconscious, while my body regenerated itself. _Mitchell looked around. _Where is Elizabeth? Why isn't she here? I guess her powers weren't advanced enough to save her. Ah well, she did betray me, so it doesn't matter. _And yet, despite that, Mitchell felt himself missing Elizabeth.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

When Mitchell reached the lithium cracking station, the only human made structure on Delta Vega, he was astonished. The station was a crumbling ruin, like an ancient city, back on Earth. Granted the place was totally automated, with ore ships coming only once every twenty years, but the place had still been maintained. _How long was I unconscious? _Mitchell wondered. _This place didn't look this run down when I arrived here on this rock. And how long ago was that!? _Looking skyward, Mitchell used his powers to part the clouds, revealing the night sky above. Being a former Starfleet navigator, Mitchell had no problem comparing the position of the stars as they were now, as to when he last remembered them. The answer he came to floored him. Mitchell had assumed that he'd been unconscious only a few moments, while his powers regenerated him. However, his calculations had revealed that it had been much longer than that. Much, much longer. _Two thousand years, _Mitchell thought. _I've been sleeping for two thousand years! _ Despite his powers, Mitchell felt very small, very alone. Kirk, Spock, and everyone else he knew, were long gone. For all he knew, Earth, Vulcan, the Federation itself, might not even exist anymore. _What is it like out there now? _he thought. _What great changes happened while I was asleep. Will I ever know? Perhaps, someday, _Mitchell thought. _My_ _powers would be enough to allow me to see the affairs of the galaxy from here, but I've not reached that level, not yet at least. Of course, I could just conjure up a ship myself, but, for some reason, I have no desire to do that. Not yet at least. _

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

A few days later, the surface of Delta Vega has undergone a huge transformation. Gone was the barren wasteland that Mitchell has first seen. Using his powers, Mitchell had transformed the planet into a virtual Garden Of Eden, complete with various animals that were found on Earth and other Federation worlds that Mitchell had visited._ According to the Bible, it took God six days to do all this. I beat him by four, _Mitchell thought. For a home of his own, Mitchell had transformed the ruined lithium cracking station into a huge palace, fit for a king, which, in a way, he now was. _I'm King of Delta Vega. However, I have no subjects. I suppose I could conjure them up, like I have the animals here, but for some reason, I don't want to. _Once again, Mitchell was baffled as to why he was holding back on this. Why not create some loyal subjects? However, as much as he mulled it over, Mitchell never found the desire to go through with it.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a week later that she arrived at the palace. Elizabeth Dehner had awakened at last from her two thousand year sleep. As he greeted her, Mitchell now knew why he'd not conjured up any subjects, for he would not need them. He and Elizabeth would be, in this Garden Of Eden at the far flung edge of the galaxy, the Adam and Eve of a new branch of humanity. What that branch would be, and what it would do, even Mitchell himself didn't know. However, one thing was certain, once this new branch of humanity took to the stars, the galaxy would never been the same again.

**THE END?**


End file.
